imeet the  griffins
by seddie essex
Summary: family guys griffins visit seattle   sorry family guy not on crossovers  its seddie  and stam brian stewie,sam and brian  friendship
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-i dont own icarly :(

the griffins are in real form not cartoon

Stewies pov

i need to kill that evil women.

"hi stewie"brian said the stupid dog

"hows things with jillian stupido"

"shut up she dumped me"

"so this can go in the novel youve been writing for 3 ears the amin character has a little heartbreak.."i said my voice getting higher and higher before i was intrupted

"shut up" douchbag said

"guess what ive won"the fat man said running after working at the brewery

"what peter"the vile women said

"i got ticket to..."

"californa"meg shouts out

"rhode island"chris shouts out

"we live there" i said

"all wrong i got tickets to seattle"fat man said

ifamilyifamilyifamily-

hope you enjoy :)


	2. douchbag

I DONT OWN ICARLY :) it will be to much work

iomg and ilmm didnt happens melanie does not like freddie

sams pov

im so bored ive got fredworm a new nickname it it douchbag Melanies coming over to find a new boyfriend

"hola" and fredworms here

"hi douchbag"i called over from the computer

"douchbag thats a new one"he called

"captin nug nug here"spencer called as he rushed down the stairs

"how the hell did i have a little crush on him" i said to no one in particler

"captin she she here" Carly said is this a shay tradition or what

" and im captin going to the fridge fridge" i said going to the fridge to get some ham

"so the prom is coming up carly"fredworm said smugly why does he always go to carly

"no freddie"carly replied

"tut"he tuts"oh my mom want me got to go"he says

i wish i could kill my mother that vile women


	3. bushwell plaza

i dont own icarly

thanks for the reviews at first i was nervouse about reading them buy you have made my day

brian pov

how th ehell did peter get the tickets

the whole house hold is coming and glan(quagmire) cleveland ,joe , bonnie and suzie

"hi you got my money"stewie said

" i dont owe you any money" i said scared remembering what happened last time where the hell did he get the flame thrower

"just messind with ya" he replied

"right everone ready to go"fat man said

we all bundeled in to the car suzie(who beated stewie up and shs younger than him)cleveland and quagmire followed

"b-ry"stewie asked

"what" i replied

"its penut butter jell time"he sang

" shut up " as we turned in to the building we were staying in i read the ing it said bushwell plaza

hope you enjoyed im happy for you to give me some advice or ideas


	4. meeting

i dont own icarly are family guy

in this tory only sam and brian understand what stewie says

sams pov

melanies here in carly houres and i am eating a roll

i hear i knock on the door and go to answer it

there stood before me was a baby with a weird head and a dog

"hi im brian and ths is stewie"the dog says

"okay im sam "i say

"i need to beat a vile or fat person up"stewie says

"i no just the person follow me "i says

"ok"stewie says as he follow me up to the studio

_**mean while brians pov**_

that other chick sitting on the coach looks way hot

"hi im brian whats your name"i say flirty

"hi brian i melanie"she says flirty a well

**_stewies pov_**

in the studio there was a girl with brown hair and a guy with brown hair

"lets beat up the boy "sam whispers to me i like her

"hi"a adult with shaggy hair says as he runs into the room thats weird

_**hope you enjoy**_


	5. beat up

idont own icarly

Sams pov

"ahh a baby"carly says i rush to pick up stewie

"carly i need help"spencer said going downstairs with carly following

"you need to beat up him" i said pointing to fredbeard

stewie pick up his baseball bat and hit freddie over the head than run to me for me to pick him up and i did

"sam" dip dog called

"what"i answerd

"you hit me on my head"he replied

"how could i im holding stewie"i replied

"yes your are where a fat man"

"wheres gibby" i asked gibby running into the room as i said it

"no way am i betaing up that mermaid"stewie said

"thank you"i said

"for what"freddie said

"oh nothing"i relied going downstairs


	6. cool wHip

I DONT OWN ICARLY OR FG

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE IVE HAD TO GO AWAY FOR SOME WEEKS ON TRIPS**

lois pov

its so nice here were on floor 8 with joe on one side of us,clevlend in front of us and quagmire on the other side

brian and stewie have went to meet the neighbours im so glad stewie has rememberd to bring rupert

i put away our suitcases and kiss peter for getting us this trip

melanies pov

brian is so sexy

"so"he says,"you got a boyfriend"

"well im about to have one"i say inching closer to his lips

we kiss fro a miniute than sam comes down the stairs with stewie

"b-ry i just beat up a nerd" stewie says is so cute how he gurgles **_(A/N dont forget only brian and sam understands what stewies says the rest just her some things and gurgles they here -mom,dad,i love you ,no,yes and its mine- i tell you more if think of them,_**

"awesom"brian says

"any one want cool wHip "she says saying the h

"what?"i ask

"cool wHip everythings bettter with cool wHIp"she replies

ill never understand my sister


	7. SO SORRY NOT A CHAPTER

i dont own icarly

**PLEASE I NEED IDEAS IM SO SORRY ITS NOT A CHAPTER BUT THE REASON IS THAT IM STUCK I NEED IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING READERS I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR YOU IDEA**

**SO SORRY!**


End file.
